


Need

by Kateri



Series: Pendragon Blood [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin needs like others breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> After much RL interference here is the next part. I already have three more partially written so I hope to get them out quickly. This was supposed to be the smutty stuff but Merlin insisted on being all needy

Merlin felt need stronger than any other emotion, so strongly that he felt sometimes that the need transcended from desire to an actual physical need that would kill him if not fulfilled. The need he had felt since returning to Eton was the type that would surely cause him to perish no matter if it was fulfilled or not. 

The need to feel Arthur’s strong arms around him, holding him down, claiming him grew every moment of the day. Merlin didn’t know how much longer he could live with it, yet at the same time didn’t know how he would live if it was fulfilled. How would the king react if it was discovered that Merlin and Arthur had shared much more than a passing nod in the hallways?

No matter the consequences though, Merlin continued to feel the need for Arthur and found himself slipping into the showers early in the morning to imagine the crown prince slipping in behind him to fulfill Merlin’s need and to take what he wanted.


End file.
